Victoria Byrne
Victoria Byrne is a Fiore-born psychic trainer currently residing in Slateport City, Hoenn. She runs a transit system between Slateport and Lumiose using a lot of Abras. Noteably, she is a psychic, specializing in specifically telekenisis. Appearance Victoria is 5'11" tall, with a muscular, somewhat wiry build. Her eyes are purple and her hair is naturally very dark brown, though she constantly dyes it different colors. Currently, it is white. She keeps is in a half-shaved pixie cut (you can see her natural hair color on the side that is shaved). Her right forearm is covered in an intricate sleeve tattoo, an homage to her Psychic abilities. The left shoulder is also covered, as well as her lower back and the base of her neck. To add to the "badass" image, she has several piercings on her ears, as well as piercings on her nose, belly button, and tongue. Ordinarily, Victoria is rarely seen with a shirt that goes lower than her navel. A common outfit for her to wear on a casual day is a sports bra and jean shorts, and nothing else. Victoria is far from modest. Personality Victoria loves looking cool. She has the swagger of a gangster and the vanity of an idol. She is content to take almost nothing in life too seriously. This includes her relationships, her troubles, and most importantly, her appearance. Since she is bombarded constantly with strange looks and passively sassy remarks about the smattering of piercings and tattoos, she’s learned to embrace their discomfort as a sign of uniqueness. She tries not to fret what she can’t or doesn’t want to change. Addicted to a more dangerous lifestyle and guilty of being the biggest flirt this side of Hoenn, Victoria understands that she can charm people easily, and it often gets her into trouble. Her wit is sharp enough to pierce armor (metaphorically, of course). She tends to be a bit more on the friendly-but-emotionally-removed side, and doesn’t let herself get too involved with anyone in specific. Despite her distance, she is extremely warm to most everyone, and would gladly knock a few teeth out if anyone messes with someone she cares about. When you find something she’s passionate about, though, she lights up instantly. Her main passions are Psychic Pokemon, anything supernatural, and travel. Her transit business and her family mean the world to her. It's the one thing that she will work her ass off for, because if her business tanks, then she and her sister are left without money for food, clothes, rent, etc. Biography Pre-PAC Victoria was born in Fall City, Fiore, with her twin sister, Jane. Both of her parents were Pokemon Rangers, so though she grew up surrounded by Pokemon, the concept of training was never really mentioned to her. Victoria and Jane's unique psychic abilities began to show themselves when they were around four, though they both manifested themselves in different ways. Victoria had the gift of telekenisis, while Jane had the ability to see glimpses of the future in the form of "notions". This began to shape their night-and-day personalities. Victoria became very active and outgoing, while Jane became more secluded and thoughtful. When Victoria was six, she met her partner Pokemon, an Abra she named Crius. They became lifelong partners. Story Arc 1 Name the story arc and talk about it. A changing point Remain this section and talk about it. You may not need two, in which case, delete one. Ideas for story arcs include "Arriving in Kalos" to "Becoming the Champion" to "Taking on Johto." To add a new arc, select the 3rd Header type for the title and then hit enter to get into the description. Pokemon Team Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships *Talk *About *Relationships *Yay Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Did *you *know?